The New Swan
by Frequent Dreamer
Summary: Charlie Was feeling empty since Bella Left In breaking dawn so Charlie adopts a girl named Jackelyn she Is a shapeshifter her parents died against a newborn army and when she Joins Sams pack she finds out her new sister is a vamp Who will imprint? ;D
1. Chapter 1

**( Hello my readers, this is my new series! Please read it, it will mean a lot, especially when I worked hard on it. Shout out to my sister, Melody Dian , thank you very much for all the help with the story. 3 your number one! SO back to what I was saying, read and review ! :D )**

**Jackie's P.O.V**

I peeked over the dark haired guy's shoulder. " Sign here please, ..." the Burnett lady pointed at an X that marked the spot on the adoption papers. So that was his name. That would be my name, Jacklyn 'Jackie' Swan. " Will she have any siblings?" I snapped my head up when i heard the question asked. " Yes..." My soon to be father trailed off, " But my daughter is married and off in college with her own daughter and husband. " I could hint hurt in his voice. Maybe I, his soon to be 'daughter' ( Or well, to be...) to fill in an empty void? I hoped not. Lets pray!

I backed up quickly my brown hair falling a bit in my dark , almost black, eyes. The Burnett beckoned for me to sit down. I slid into the soft green velvet chair. " Jacklyn, please sign here to finalize the adoption." She handed me a blue pink,etched in it, was Forks Adoption Center! in silver writing.I took it and let the ink slide out as I wrote 'Jacklyn' in cursive; and only, Jacklyn. " Its official!" The girl suddenly jumped, "Daughter , father, father , daughter" She acted as if we had never met, and was just introducing us. I rose an eyebrow, at least I would be getting away from that preppy thing!

I stood up and threw my back pack over my shoulder, just as I did, the familiar buzzing pain and the explosive heat hit me. " You ready?" I looked up over at , snapping out of my small moment. " Yes , ." He shuffled uneasily. " You can call me Charlie." And with that, we headed out. I slowed down a bit as we approached a his car, a police car. " T-" I cut myself off and just pulled the door open. I slid in, buckled myself up and closed the door. " You okay, you look sick?" At least he did have some concern, " Mhm, perfect." I replied, trying not to sound mean or whatever he might think. Even though I said perfect, I was totally lying. I felt like death was near.

" Um I'm not sure about Bella-my daughter, and her husbands relationship.. So you can't have her room, at least not for now. But I transformed my at home office into bedroom for you. " I nodded, " Oh, okay.. Thats nice of you." I looked out at the forest and shrubs, " You didn't have to though. I could of taken the cough." " No thats not fair, especially when.. Well you know. " I nodded once again and shrugged, not wanting to fight with him about where she would sleep.

**Time skip- At the house!**

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the two story white house. Just as we got 'home', a car pulled up. Two people emerged from it. They both had tanned skin, and black hair. The only difference was the one with longer hair was in a wheel chair, and older. Probably the others father. "This is Jackie, " Charlie called out as they were about four feet away. " This is Billy and Jacob Black." I shook their hands with the introduction. What was even more different, was the younger one, Jacob, seemed to have a fever too, just about the same as mine. I stepped back a bit and watched the two exchange glances, as if they were talking or discussing a secret.

The heat rose more and more, I doubt I was blushing, I never did, but this. This was stronger. " How old is she?" Billy asked, "Fifteen." Charlie replied confused. My head began to pound, my stomach began to churn and my fever rose more and more. " I-I..." I took another step back, and felt myself fall, finally, I felt the crush on my head against the floor. I was consumed with darkness and at that moment, I know the sickness had finally taken me. Maybe i was dead or maybe I had fainted? Who knew, I know I didn't. I couldn't even see pass the bridge of my nose.

**Time skip- At the hospital!**

I woke up a bit confused. There was a flash of light and a small murmur of voices. I sat up and looked around the room as my vision cleared. I was in a hospital, around me was Charlie, Jacob, Billy and finally someone else. Who? I had no clue. All I know was that he looked somewhat like Jacob, but older. Like four years older. Over to my left was a doctor. He had a blue button up shirt, suit-pants and a doctors coat. He was dotting things down on his clipboard. Not a piece of blond hair fell in his eyes. I began to pick up a series of smell. They each connected to one person. But the doctors, it smelled, the weirdest of them all. Jacob and the mysterious man's stench smelt the best. I made a strange face.

" Um...Whats that smell?" I asked confused. Hanging on the wall behind Charlie was a mirror. I could see myself. My navy blue shirt was messy, my pants were coated with a white blanket. My brown hair was messy and was wrapped with a white bandage, that had a small blood stain on the side. Finally, there was my eyes. I didn't recognize them though. The seemed, different. Not as innocent. " Her sense's might be a little off or very strong." The doctor finally said looking up from the clip board. " Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. " He went to shake my hand, and I hesitantly did the same. As I did, I felt his ice cold hand almost consumed me. I quickly pulled back and rubbed it against the blanket wanting more heat. " I need to talk to you outside Charlie.." walked up,but before he was completely out, he whispered something to Jacob.

I didn't bother to say anything. I didn't know these people, and besides, I still had a small head ache. Probably from the fall. " Nice fall back there." Jacob snorted, but quickly stopped when Billy shot him a glare. I crossed my arms and mocked him silently. I stopped when I heard Billy talking, " Um, Jacklyn," I cut him off, " Jackie is fine enough." " Jackie, um. Your parents, could you tell me, where they are from." I shrugged, " I know they are from here- some tribe. But they ended up not really being close to their roots. I don't really remember.." I thought for a moment, " Something with a Q." " Then I might have a beat.." Jacob said. " Better safe then sorry!" He added.

" What are you talking about? " I asked, narrowing my eyes. " We'll explain later, " The mystery man finally spoke. " This is Sam, " Billy introduced. With that, Charlie and Dr. Cullen rolled back in. " Well, she can go." said. " Just be careful with the stitches and broken wrist. " Broken wrist? I lifted my arm and looked at my right wrist. It was wrapped up and kept in place. I hadn't even realized I broken it. " Lets get going- so you can change and see the house. " Charlie helped me up. I looked over at Billy as he added, " Maybe after Jacob and Sam can show her around ." Charlie nodded. I studied Billy, he had a look on his face. The look gave off that it wouldn't be a tour, but what they spoke about earlier. I turned back over to Charlie just as we walked out of the hospital. " Sorry. I'm not that graceful." I shrugged. Charlie noted it, " Bella wasn't very graceful either. Always tripping around." Great, this Bella girl was the new me. So far I hated her for that. I had to be just like her, i was my own person. Not Bella. Never would be her either!


	2. Chapter 2

Jackies P.O.V.

It had been an hour or so until I had completely rememorized the house and the ways to and from. I actually now, had found myself outside of a small cottage house deep in the Fork's forest. Why? Well Jacob insisted it would be better to discuss it as a group. Whatever that is suppost to mean. "Come on, we don't have much time " Sam pressed me to hurry into the cottage. I stepped in and looked around.

The cottage was somewhat big, a stair case lined the right wall, and to the left was a kitchen. Standing in there was a dark haired women in a pink flannel, pulling out a fresh batch of blue berry muffins. I inhaled the aroura of it as I was ushed to sit down. The room was filled with mostly men, all shirtless and buff with their strangley matching tatto's on their forearm. They all seemed to be the same age except for one guy, who was kind of smaller and not as buff as the others. But the one that caught my eye, had a different scent from the familiar indians. His seemed to be sprinkled with lemons.

I turned my attention to a girl who cleared her throat. She had long black silk hair pulled into a pony tail, she had a earthly green toned shirt that was cut off at the sleeves, ,revealing her tatto. What was this, a bikers club? " Your parents.." I heard someone start, I turned my head to Billy who wheeled in. " Were part of the Quileute tribe that we belong to. " He shuffled over to me. " legend goes that the warriro spirit Utalapa wanted to use a certain power we Quileute's have , to enslave neighboring trbes..." He went on with the long old wise tale.

My eyes darted from one another, " Nice tale and all but..What does this actually have to do to me? Why is it so important that you had to lie to Charlie about where you were taking me?" Sam stepped forward. " That power we talked about in the beginning. You might have it- Its genetic." I tried not to laugh, " Oh okay, " I stopped myself before any one could find it offense. " And let me guess, I'm morphing into a vampire or something of the sort- that explains my fevers. " Jacob rolled his eyes. " this isn't a laughing matter. And your not turning into a blood sucking leach! " " Then what am I turning into? " He paused, " A shape-shifter." I stared for a moment. "So like, a werewolve or something?"

Billy cleared his throat, " Yes." I paused, " Why? Why is it still needed?" It was Someone else, who I heard call Paul, earlier to talk. " The vampires. " I took a blue berry muffin off the top of the basket just as the women put it down. I bit down before I would have to speak. " They- well some, all but the Cullen's feed off humans. They endanger everyone, so we are here to chase them off." I quickly swallowed my food, " like ? And why can't Charlie know? He is obviously my father now."

" , yes. Charlie can't know well, because he might freak out .Get angered. Think we are the ones attacking people." I nodded at Billy's almost obvious answer. "Sorry." I murmered. " so do I have the ability to liek change back and forth whever I want? " I added, speaking up. Jacob nodded, " of course. " I bit down on the inside of my cheek. All of this was so new, and so, surprising. " This is kinda over whelming. " I gripped my stomach, feeling suddenly sick again. " Whats it like morphing?" I rose my eyebrow. The youngest one grin, " Awesome!" He beamed. " Thats Seth. Then that is Quil, Leah, Emily.." Paul named them off. Finally, he introduced the final one, the most interesting. " And this, is Embry." Seth nudged him playfully. I blinked confused.

Trying to fit in, I finally beamed back, " Well, what are we waiting for?" We ran out into the forest, the fresh molt smell hitting me. I grinned from ear to ear." So how does this work?" I turned to Jacob and Sam, who seemed to lead the group. " Its easy. " Leah butted in. " Focus all your energy and jump forward. Like this." She ran forward, just a speeding bullet and jumped like she was in a track team. She turned into a chocolate brown wolf, right away. It was big, and almost soft looking. " Okay. If you say so." I ran forward, and tried to focus, and went to jump up. I tripped over a thick root and fell face forward. " Ow.." I rolled over onto my back , just in time to see everyone laugh. Embry ran up and grabbed my arm gently pulling me up. I blushed a bit, looking over at him." Thanks." I blushed, and began brushing myself off. He grinned, " Don't mention it." He walked back over to the group.

I crossed my arms, " We'll your gonna laugh then? Well watch this. I will get it this time of course! That was a warm up. " I brushed it off. " Well common expert!" Seth called. " Will do." I turned, surveying the area for any roots. Thankfully, there was none. I ran forward once again and leaped as high as I could. I felt the energy hit me, it was like electricity. It ran up and down my body every inch, and before I knew it, I was on all four on my feet. I looked at myself, my fur was a cream color. A bit darker than my actually skin. I widen my eyes shocked that they spoke the truth. This was utterly amazing.


End file.
